


Open Wide

by PoynterJones



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dentist, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Chair Sex, Dentistry, Dentists, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Yamazaki Souske, Doctor/Patient, Finger Sucking, Free! - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand & Finger Kink, Iwatobi, Kink, Latex, Latex Gloves, M/M, RinSuke - Freeform, Seme Yamazaki Sousuke, Swim, Swimming, Toothache, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Uke Matsuoka Rin, Uniform Kink, club, eternal summer, free - Freeform, sourin, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rin is suffering from toothache and desperately needs some attention.  He gets an emergency appointment at the surgery and after a thorough check-up of his mouth, what exactly does dentist, Sosuke, find?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wide

Thrusting the third lot of pills into his mouth that he had consumed that day, Rin lay back in his chair, groaning as his fingers poked at the swollen cheek he was sporting. For almost a week now the redhead had been having a chronic toothache and it had not been pleasant; keeping him up during the night, with a constant reminder during the day that it was there.

"Why don't you just go to the dentist, Rin?" Pouting at the black haired boy sat aside him, he shook his head.

"You know I don't like dentists, Haru. And anyways, what if they have to pull a tooth out? I'm not letting that happen." Rolling his eyes, Haruka picked up the phone that was aside him.

"I'll ring you an appointment and I'll come with you. I'll even hold your hand if you're that scared." He muttered monotonously, yet with a sarcastic undertone. "Either that or you shut up and stop moaning because you're not helping yourself."

Haru was right. He wasn't getting it sorted by just sitting there moaning about it and it certainly didn't seem like it was going away any time soon. There was a possibility that he would just get antibiotics from the dentist as well without having to endure any of the medical procedures that they would normally put you through. With that in mind he allowed Haru to proceed with the phone call and found himself with an emergency appointment that very same day.

Haru stayed true to his word and drove the pair into town, pulling up next to the dentist's surgery. They both entered the building, Rin becoming a little flustered and before long his name was being called.

"Matsuoka Rin? If you'd just like to head through to Doctor Yamazaki's office, he's ready for you." Smiling happily, she pointed down the hall and spoke to Haru. "Your friend can just wait here. You're a big boy now, Mr Matsuoka and Doctor Yamazaki is a very good dentist. There's nothing to worry about."

Rin stared at Haru, panicked but he was met with a cold stare and Haru shooing him. "You'll be fine, now go." Pulling one of the magazines into his hands he opened the front cover, glancing back up at Rin. "I'll be here the whole time, you will seriously be okay."

Muttering under his breath, Rin stormed through the hallway along to the very end to a door labelled 'Dr S. Yamazaki'. Rapping twice against the white, wooden door he received a response a few seconds later, the door opening. There stood a tall, dark haired young man - handsome, Rin duly noted - with the most entrancing turquoise eyes he had ever seen in his life. Dressed in a fitted, white overall he smiled, inviting Rin in, his arm outstretched.

"Hello Rin, how are you today? Come hop up onto chair and let's get started." Fidgeting with his fingers, Rin wandered across, pushing himself up onto the chair and slid back, the leather sliding smooth against his clothes. "So tell me what seems to be the problem?"

"W-Well..." Nervously, Rin looked away, his fingers continuously twisting together. "I've got really bad toothache and it has been keeping me up all night. I didn't want to come and waste your time but my friend phoned up and I-" Chuckling to himself, Doctor Yamazaki reassuringly pat Rin's arm, aware of his tension.

"It's alright, don't worry. I'm not that scary, am I?" Smiling a big, bright smile, he sat down beside Rin and cocked his head. "I'm assuming that you don't like dentists? I can promise you, all I'm going to do is look inside your mouth to see what the problem is. I'll explain everything along the way so you don't need to worry." Nodding, Rin blushed, embarrassed that he was still afraid at his age. "If it makes you feel better don't think of me as a doctor or a dentist. You can call me Sosuke if you like?" Pressing a button to the side of the chair, it began to rise slowly until Rin was level with the seated dentist. "The only thing I need you to do for me is tell me if you're uncomfortable at any time. Raise your hand if you do, alright?" Slipping his fingers into a pair of latex gloves, he leant forward and turned the lamp that was above the pair on, in Rin's face. "Open wide for me. I'm just going to use this mirror to see inside your mouth, okay?"

With his mouth open, Sosuke pushed a small mirror into Rin's mouth, glancing around his gums until he found the source of Rin's pain. Humming to himself, he pressed gently against the gum causing Rin to wince slightly. Pursing his lips somewhat, he removed the mirror and slid back on the wheels over his chair, grabbing a tube from his desk.

"Now, don't worry, this is just some numbing gel. It will take away the pain for a short while until we can get you some antibiotics. It's bubblegum flavoured as well." Winking, he squeezed a generous amount onto the tip of his finger. "Open wide for me again please." Sosuke cupped Rin's face and gently massaged the serum in and around the inflamed areas of his gum. Rin sighed, the pain pricking every so often and winced as Sosuke pressed a little too hard. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Now that should take a couple of minutes to work. You might feel a slight sensation of your throat becoming numb as well, what with you swallowing." Smiling, he stood up. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Is that it done?" Sosuke rolled back once more to type something into his computer before turning back to Rin.

"I'm going to prescribe you some Amoxicillin for the inflammation and if you take them twice a day, for two weeks it should be better in no time. I've just got a general health check to do now since your file states you've not been to the dentist in... Seven years?" Glancing away, Rin pouted, the side of his face starting to lose feeling.

"I don't like the dentist. I take good care of my teeth so that I don't have to come." Tittering, Sosuke stood over Rin.

"Oh but I take very good care of my patients. I make sure they go away leaving fully satisfied with their care. Now, is your mouth starting to feel numb?" Nodding, Rin poked his cheek finding that he genuinely could not feel his own touch anymore. "Good. I'll just get this check-up over and done with and I'll let you on your way." Cupping Rin's cheek once more, he smiled down at the boy below and dragged his glove clad thumb across his lips. "Open..." 

Rin blushed furiously, gazing up through the light into Sosuke's glaring green eyes. He had no time to open his mouth before he found Sosuke's lips atop his, his tongue dragging teasingly against the tender skin, begging entry. His eyes fluttered shut and allowed him access, their mouths moving together messily, the numbing gel making it difficult for Rin to feel what he was doing. Without breaking contact, Sosuke shifted his body from the chair and pressed the button, lowering Rin towards the floor, low enough for him to be able to swing his leg over the other side, straddling the red-head. Reaching up, Rin thread his fingers through Sosuke's hair, pulling the brunette deeper into the kiss, his inhibitions having completely gone.

What with Doctor Yamazaki being a dentist and all, one would have expected him to take care when it came to the wellbeing of other's mouths, but he was ravaging his, his lips working frantically against Rin's, his tongue dancing furiously against the other's. Moving from Rin's mouth, Sosuke buried his face in his neck, nipping, sucking and licking at the taut skin.

"A-Are you qualified to be giving full body check-ups as well, Doctor?" Rin panted, his head lolling back as Sosuke's mouth made love to his neck.

"I'm practising on you." Smirking up at Rin he reached up, his fingers once more at his lips. "I need to check if your mouth is fully numb yet..." Pressing two fingers into Rin's mouth he gently explored his mouth, Rin's tongue curling around his digits, sucking gently at the latex protecting his skin as he did so. "I'll take that as a yes then?" Rin continued to suck on his fingers as Sosuke sat up, before he pulled his hand away. "It seems that you're quite orally fixated. I like that." Pulling down the stretchy material of his scrubs along with his underwear he let himself fall out in front of Rin. "How about putting that pretty little mouth of yours to use on something better?" 

Reaching behind Rin, he pressed another button, the back of the chair slowly falling backward until it was near enough horizontal. Sosuke shift his weight up Rin's body somewhat, now straddling his chest and took a handful of his deep maroon coloured hair, pulling him towards his length and without asking twice, Rin's mouth opened, his eyes flickering shut, engulfing what he could of Sosuke into his mouth. His grip moved to the back of the chair, holding himself up as he began to move his hips, thrusting gently into Rin's hot, wet mouth, the moans coming from Rin spurring him on. Pulling back he slid down Rin's body, glancing up at him as he panted, a thin string of saliva running down his chin. Reaching up he brushed it away and proceeded in tugging at Rin's jeans, pulling them to his ankles. Rin was hard, the stiffness prominent through the thin material of his underwear. Leaning down, Sosuke allowed his tongue to loll from his mouth, licking across the already damp material, Rin twitching at his touch. Pulling them from him, Rin bounced to attention, Sosuke wasting no time in taking him in his mouth, engulfing him longer and deeper than Rin could. Feeling his head hit the back of Sosuke's throat, Rin groaned quietly as he slowly dragged his lips back down his shaft, letting him fall from his mouth with a pop. Licking up and down his length, Sosuke's tongue dropped, sucking his balls into his mouth hungrily before reaching the place where he needed to be. With the tip of his tongue, he pushed gently against Rin's puckered entrance, lapping gently at the area. Leaving small kisses across his cheek, Sosuke smiled, looking up at Rin.

"You've been so good today Rin. I need you to open wide for me one last time, can you do that for me?" Rin was too far gone, too dazed and drunk off the feeling to care.

"Yes, Doctor. Anything you say Doctor..." 

With a smile, Sosuke leant up and reached for the numbing gel that he had used previously and smeared a copious amount of the gel onto his gloved fingers, rubbing it against the same area his tongue had just been. Easing a finger in gently, Sosuke coated his inside with the lubricant as well, hoping it would be enough for Rin to feel nothing. After a few minutes, he had ceased writhing and Sosuke wriggled a second finger in without complaint, proceeding with a third. Curling his fingers he thrust into Rin, whose delicious moans were now echoing throughout the room. Deciding that he was more than ready, Sosuke parted Rin's legs further and aligned himself before pushing in gently. Biting his lip, Rin could feel the bigger man entering him but it was not painful. He needed more of Sosuke. He wanted more of Sosuke inside him. Wrapping his arms around Sosuke's waist, he pulled him impatiently by the hips into him and so begun Sosuke's frantic efforts to please Rin, his thrusts becoming harder and harder, pressing himself deeper and deeper. Soon enough the pair were a hot mess, both sharing wet kisses as Rin began touching himself, the intense feeling of being pounded into by Sosuke getting too much. With one hand cupping Sosuke's face, the other squeezing tightly around his shaft, coming hard and fast as Sosuke continued to pound into him. It took Sosuke a few more minutes to finish, bringing Rin's legs up against his chest his thrusts quickened, spilling his load deep inside of Rin. Panting heavily, he gazed down at a messed up Rin, hair all over the place, his eyes glazed over. He leant down, mumbling against Rin's lips, smiling as he did so.

"One last check..." Pressing his lips to Rin's, they kissed tiredly, Sosuke's tongue entering Rin's mouth once more before parting, chuckling together. "I'm pleased with your mouth Rin."

Stepping up, Sosuke removed the gloves from his hands, throwing them into the bin and retrieved a box of bacterial wipes, doing the honour of cleaning Rin up nice and proper.

"I'm very pleased with your mouth." Standing up shakily, Rin smiled and pulled his coat on shyly. "I'll make you another appointment in a couple of weeks time to see how your toothache is, okay?" Scribbling the times down on an appointment card, Sosuke handed both his prescription and the card to Rin. "It's been a pleasure. I'm sure I'll see you soon." Winking, Sosuke opened the door for Rin and said his goodbyes.

Back down in the waiting room, Haru stood up when Rin finally emerged. "Took you long enough! Was there something wrong?" Shaking his head, Rin smiled.

"Nothing, really. He just gave me a very thorough oral examination. I have to go back in a couple of weeks." Holding up the card, he glanced at the writing, stating his next appointment, however there was a little extra written at the bottom.  
_I'd like to see your smile again!_ Coupled with his mobile phone number and a ridiculous little smiley face. 

Lame dentist joke, Rin laughed to himself. That wouldn't stop him from calling though.  
He left the dentist with Haru, clutching the card in his pocket a smile on his face. He rather looked forward to his next visit to the dentist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, if you've taken the time to read this.  
> I'd really appreciate it if you have read to give me some form of feedback whether it is a one word comment or giving kudos, subbing or even sharing! It really means a lot to me if you can.  
> If you enjoyed this you're more than welcome to read some of my other stuff as well ^_^  
> And you can find me at ThoseSwimmingHomos.tumblr.com


End file.
